Revelator
by badkarma00
Summary: And the big jail break...
1. Chapter 1

Revelator

Author owns nor claims any rights to Firefly or it's universe, and writes solely for his own amusement and that of others. Feel free not to sue me;)

------------------

Mal walked slowly through the ship, checking each door, hatchway, and opening. It was his usual inspection, usually made just before he turned in for the evening. It wasn't his former military ties that made this round needful, but rather the desire to make sure that everything was ship shape. He had lost too much of late to leave anything to chance.

He made his way through the galley, and out onto the catwalk in the cargo bay. He stopped short as the top of the stairs, seeing someone near the rear of the hold. He realized, belatedly, that it was Jayne. The bigger man seemed not to notice him, and Mal saw Jayne lift a bottle, pour contents into a glass, and drink it.

_Gorramit_, Mal thought to himself. _He can get drunk in his own bunk!_ Surging down the steps, he started across the bay, intending to give the merc a chewing. As he got closer though, he slowed. Jayne was looking through what looked like a photo album, paying absolutely no attention to anything around him. That wasn't normal for Jayne. He was always uncannily aware of his surroundings.

Mal eased closer.

"Take a seat, Mal, if'n you're a mind ta," Jayne's quiet comment made Mal start. Quickly recovering, Mal tried to bluster.

"I thought we had a rule 'bout gettin' drunk outside your bunk," he stated as firmly as possible.

"Ain't drunk," the quiet voice assured him, Jayne never looking up at him. "Just takin' a taste, Mal. Lookin' back on old times. Thinkin' 'bout old memories." Still without looking, Jayne reached down and picked up another glass, this one with a shot already poured, and held it out.

"Pretty good stuff. Got it a while back. Just take a drink or two every once an' again. Too costly to drink all the time," he shrugged.

Mal hesitated, then took the glass. Suspicious, he lifted it to his nose, wondering if the glass had. . . .

"It's clean," Jayne snorted, as if reading Mal's thoughts. "Ain't so bad as all that, Mal." Chagrined, Mal took a sip. It burned in the best possible way, all the way down to his toes.

"Wow," Mal offered, shaking his head. "That _is_ good."

"Have another," Jayne smiled a bit, offering him the bottle, still without looking up from what Mal could now see was, indeed, a photo album. Mal nodded, poured himself another drink, and on impulse, sat down.

"What's eatin' you?" he asked, his voice neutral. No sense in getting the bigger man riled.

"Nothin'," Jayne frowned, looking at Mal for the first time. "Why?"

"You seem. . .well, moody, maybe. Prob'ly a better word'n that, but I don't know what it'd be." Jayne seemed to consider that, then nodded.

"Yeah, guess I was," he shrugged. "I'll work on it," he promised, and Mal was surprised to hear the ring of sincerity.

"Ain't sayin' it's a bad thing, Jayne," Mal replied. "Just sayin' what it is. Don't often see you in such a way. Just wondered what was on that mind o' your'n, and could I help."

"Ain't no one can help, Mal," Jayne's voice rang with a finality that made Mal want to shiver. "Kindness to ask, though," he added, nodding at Mal.

"You're my crew, Jayne," Mal surprised himself. "Do what I can for you."

"I'm not your crew, Mal," Jayne smiled sadly. "Them others, they're your crew, but not me. I'm a merc. Don't go gettin' soft on me, Cap'n. I ain't sure I could take it." Mal looked at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well, if that's how you want it," Mal said quietly. "Thought maybe. . . ."

"Thought maybe what?" Jayne asked, looking right at Mal this time. "Thought maybe that since I helped you with Miranda, ya owed me? Owed me your fabled 'crew' status? No thanks, Mal," Jayne turned back to his pictures. "Don't matter anyway," Jayne informed him. "Be leavin' soon." Jayne went back to his album. Mal noted that now the pages were protecting letters Jayne had received from his mother.

"Leavin'?" Mal was a little startled at that. "Why?"

"Ain't workin' much," Jayne shrugged. "Ain't your fault. . .well, okay, it _is_ sorta your fault, but I can't hold what you did against you. You thought it was the right thing, and went on and did it. But it's cost us work, and I gotta work, Mal."

"Ain't gettin' enough booze and trim?" Mal asked, just short of being snide. Jayne looked at him, and Mal felt a shiver at the coldness lurking in Jayne's eyes.

"That's right funny, comin' from a man with a Companion for a bed mate," Jayne replied smoothly. Mal was angry in an instant, but cooled, realizing that Jayne was making a valid point.

"Okay, maybe I asked for that," he grudgingly admitted. "But we're gettin' by, for now. Work'll pick up. Ain't no need to run off."

"Gotta work, Mal," Jayne shook his head.

"What's got you so all fired het up?" Mal demanded.

"Got bills ta pay," Jayne shrugged. "'Sponsibilities. Need money to cover'em."

"What in Hell's Half Acre are you responsible for Jayne?" Mal demanded. "You ain't exactly a paragon o' virtue, ya know." Jayne froze for a moment. Then his features relaxed a bit, and he shrugged. Lifting the book, he turned back a few pages. When he found what he wanted, he lifted the book to show Mal a family. A tall man and woman, three tall sons, and a daughter.

"My folks," Jayne said proudly. "And my brothers and sister. J.T," he indicated the tallest brother, "he died in a mine accident. Never even found him. My pa, he was killed by Night Riders when I was fifteen, maybe sixteen."

"Night Riders?" Mal asked.

"Vigilantes," Jayne clarified. "Wasn't so bad at first. They cleaned up the whole area 'round town. But, then they started using their 'status' to settle old grievances. Man named Hiram Bitters, he had sparked my Ma, 'fore she married Pa. Never quite got over bein' cut out." Mal wondered why that name sounded so familiar.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Man accused my Pa of stealing cattle. Well, a cow, anyway," Jayne laughed bitterly. "Thing was, my Pa had just bought a cow and had it slaughtered. So when the riders came, they found the meat in the freezer, and some of it jerked out. Didn't bother to listen to him explain why he had it. Just took him, and hanged him. I wasn't home at the time," he added. "Out carousin' with some cousins." A sadness settled over Jayne at that.

"My younger brother, Jerry, tried to stop'em, and one of the riders shot 'im. Killed him. When I got home, they was gone. Just left poor Jerry layin' there to die." Jayne sighed, leaning back.

"Me and my cousins, we buried Jer, and Pa, then took out after the Night Riders. Trailed'em all the way back to Bitters' place. Snuck up to the house, found'em all drinking hardy and laughing about it. Proud o' what they'd done." He looked at Mal then, and the former Browncoat again found himself suppressing a shudder at the coldness in those blue eyes.

"We started a fire," Jayne smiled coldly at the memory. "Lit the house on fire, then laid out in the dark. When some of'em tried to make a run for it, we shot'em. Well, we shot the one's wasn't on fire. The one's that was burnin', we let burn," he added coldly.

"Anyway, we got everyone who was still there. Only problem was, not all of'em was still there. The one's that wasn't, they decided it had to o' been me that killed their friends."

"They waited until I was gone, workin', and went back to the house. Worked my sister, Mattie, over but good. Ma, too. Mattie couldn't take it, and it killed her. And my Ma? Well, she just plain lost her mind." He turned to another page, where an older looking version of Jayne's mother sat in a wheelchair, staring vacantly out a window. "She's in a home, now. Place that looks after folks who can't function. I keep the tab paid, but it ain't cheap."

"Jayne, she writes you!" Mal exclaimed, having listened in silence up to now. "Tells you how your _brother_ Mattie is doin'! You've read us those letters."

"Yep," Jayne nodded. "I'm proud she can write to me at all. But that shows you how far gone she is, Mal. She can't even remember my sister. The head doctor, shrink or whatever, he says that's her way of copin' with what happened to my sister. With all of it, I guess," he added, shrugging. "I don't understand that stuff, really. Just have to trust the doc's know what they's doin'."

"So what did you do after all that?" Mal asked. Jayne snorted.

"I killed some folks," he laughed bitterly. "The Sheriff, for one. He'd known who was doin' all this, hadn't lifted a finger to stop'em. Killed some more. Killed some of'em slow, 'counta I needed'em to tell me who else I needed to kill. Hard to get information sometimes. You know how it is," he added. Mal in fact did not know 'how it was', but decided to let that go.

"Anyway, killin' the Sheriff got me some planetary attention, and a nice little death sentence. I finally had to get shut o' home. Been in the black ever since. Can't even go see'er, ya know?" He shrugged again. "Sometimes makes me wonder if it was worth it I guess. But I know it was. Them men deserved to die. _Needed_ ta die. I just helped out, that's all." Suddenly, he stood, snapping the book closed.

"Hadn't oughta told you all that," he was suddenly almost angry. "Booze loosened my tongue I reckon. Don't be tellin' that to no one else, Mal," he warned.

"I won't, Jayne," Mal promised. "I wish you'd told me sooner, but I 'spect you had reasons not to. I woulda helped ya, if I could."

"Don't want no help," Jayne told him flatly. "Don't need nor deserve it. I started this, and I'll see it finished. Whatever it takes." He started off, then stopped.

"Keep the bottle, Mal," he said over his shoulder. "Man with a family, he needs a good drink, now an' again." Mal was glad the big merc couldn't see his face. How in the hell had he known about that?

"I won't tell," Jayne promised as he walked away. "Hope it's a boy. Though if it's healthy, that's all a man can really ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Recompense

Author writes for his own amusement, and that of others. He holds no rights of any kind to Firefly, or the universe in which it lives. Okay not to sue him:)

* * *

Jayne left the ship three weeks later, on Persephone. There was no fanfare, no farewell. Mal was the only one who knew he was leaving. He had told Zoe, just after he'd seen the merc off.

"'You want to come back, you wave me, Jayne,'" Mal had insisted. "'Ain't one to forget folks what stood by me.'"

"'I know that, Mal,'" Jayne had smiled. For once it was a sincere smile. "'You're a good man, for all that I don't always like the way you do things. But, it's your ship. Wouldn't mind havin' me one, some day, 'cept I don't think I could handle it. Take care.'"

And with that, Jayne was gone.

The crew didn't take notice until they were ready to leave Persephone. Typically, Kaylee was the first to notice.

"Hey, where's Jayne?" she asked.

"Had some'at he needed to do," Mal shrugged. "Took his leave of us."

"What?" she had almost screeched. "He didn't even say good-bye!"

"Figured it was easier this way, I reckon," Mal told her simply. "Jayne ain't never been one for fussin', I guess." Truth was, Mal had been re-playing his conversation with Jayne over and over in his mind. Explained a lot about him, in some ways.

"He could have at least told us he was going," Inara agreed with Kaylee. "Surely we've earned that much."

"Man's a nercenary, Inara," Mal shrugged. "Don't reckon he felt he owed anyone anything." Mal was uncomfortable saying that, knowing what he did, but maybe it would keep the others from worrying over it too much.

"Leaves us shorthanded, though," Zoe mused. "Or does it?"

"Don't figure so, right now," Mal shook his head. "We ain't takin' on anything rightly dangerous at the moment. Things is slow, anyways, at the moment. We're doin' good to keep flyin'. We'll make out for a while."

"I can help," River offered, surprising everyone. She wasn't completely sane, but was much better, and able to control herself. "I am not helpless."

"Suppose you can, in a pinch," Mal smiled kindly. "And you're more'n able to do the job, I'd say."

"I don't think. . ." Simon started.

"And there is no need to start now," River interjected smoothly. Kaylee twittered at that, and Inara and Zoe fought to hide a smile. Simon's face reddened for a second, and then he laughed.

"Okay, okay," he threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Just be careful."

"I will," River smiled, grateful for Simon's offer.

"Well, 'spect we can consider all this in the black," Mal said suddenly. "Time we went." Minutes later, the ship lifted cleanly, heading into space. Leaving Jayne Cobb behind.

* * *

_Serenity_ was settling on Beaumonde some six months later when they got the news. Zoe had been scanning the cortex looking for wants and warrants, something the whole crew did on a regular basis. She skimmed over a story, then abruptly went back to it, reading a bit further. She raised her hand to the intercom without looking, and called Mal to the bridge.

"He told me he was gonna look for work!" Mal complained, after reading the story. It seemed Jayne had gone home, after all. There was a hefty reward on his head. Very hefty, Mal noted.

According to the story, Jayne had agreed to turn himself in, if he was allowed to collect the reward. For some reason, the authorities agreed. The story was one of human interest, since it seemed that the famed outlaw 'Cobb', had at once turned the money over to the 'Shady Plain Assisted Living Center' in return for a lifetime of care for his mother.

"You knew about his ma?" Zoe asked, not quite accusingly.

"Not till just afore he left," Mal shook his head. "Jayne said he needed to be workin', and told me why. He didn't say nothin' 'bout this!"

"Can't see Jayne givin' hisself up like that," Zoe mused. "Don't seem like him."

"Loves his ma," Mal shrugged. "And felt some to blame for what happened to her, though I can't rightly agree."

"Jayne always was a bit. . .odd about things. Never knew which way he might jump." Zoe's voice was quiet.

"True 'nough," Mal nodded. "Well, let's get this job done. Need to tell the rest, I reckon. And we'll see what else we can find out, once we get back."

* * *

"I reckon everyone knows about our wayward merc by now?" Mal asked the assembled crew members. _Serenity _was in the black once again, the job having gone smoothly.

"I still have trouble imagining Jayne giving himself up," Simon shook his head. "It seems so contrary to how he portrayed himself."

"'Spect the fact it was his Ma had some'at to do with that," Mal pointed out. Zoe nodded.

"Nothin' he wouldn't do for her, I think," she said.

"That does make sense," Simon allowed. "He was always very respectful of his Mother."

"Feels blame," River said simply.

"But he ain't ta blame," Mal said firmly. "Ain't no one can tell me what happened was Jayne's fault. Might be he went some further than I would have, but permaybehaps not, either. I ain't never been in his shoes. But ain't none o' that an issue at the moment." He looked at everyone at the table individually before he spoke again.

"I don't aim ta let Jayne hang," he said finally. There was a collective intake of breath around the table.

"I know he ain't the best or brightest in the 'verse, but the man stood by us when we had need, and I don't aim to let him go out like that. Any o' you don't want in, I understand. I'll drop you off, pick you up on the way back. I need to know now, though, cause I aim to head that way right off."

No one spoke for a moment, taking in everything Mal had just said. Zoe was the first to speak.

"You know I'm in," was all she said, shrugging.

"I don't. . .I mean I ain't no help in stuff like that," Kaylee stammered. "But I'm goin'. I can't not help Jayne. He's always been my friend." Simon frowned slightly at that, but nodded anyway.

"Might need a doctor before it's through," was all he said.

"Of course I'm going," River smiled. "Need me to fly the ship, and I'm an excellent shot. Besides, you will need someone to think quickly when your plan goes awry," she added with a smirk.

"I won't be left behind," Inara said quietly. "I won't. . . ."

"You ain't comin'," Mal said firmly. His voice was kind, but unyielding. "And that's final, before you argue. You know good and well why."

"If you take River with you on the ground, you need a back-up pilot. I won't leave the ship, but I _am _going. Either we are a family or we aren't." Inara's mouth was set in a tight line. Mal looked at her, then took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Fair enough," was all he said, and Inara graced him with a dazzling smile.

"Okay, then," Mal said, standing. "'Tross, get us headed that way. Meanwhile, I'm gonna see if I can scare up some of Jayne's kin-folk. Might be they can help us figure a way to spring 'im."

"We should all be thinking of ideas," Simon offered. "Ways to get in to see him, let him know what's happening."

"Do that," Mal nodded, "but I ain't too sure I want him to know what we're doin'. He might give it away by accident, if he was ta see one of us. I'll think on it, though."

"Makes sense," Simon shrugged. "But we'll have to get to him some how, in order to get him out of jail."

"Might," Mal smiled slightly. "Or we might just wait on him to come to us."

---------------

Unaware that he was the object of such planning, Jayne Cobb reclined on the bunk of his cell. Since he was expected to hang, eventually, Jayne had a cell to himself.

Things had changed on Kenner since Jayne had been gone. Most everyone who still wanted him dead was gone themselves. The sheriff had had to dig a while to find that the warrant, and the reward, were still active. He hadn't wanted to serve them, at first. Once Jayne explained what he was doing, and why, the Sheriff had reluctantly agreed.

The man had even escorted Jayne to the rest home to deliver the money, serving as a witness to the contract the merc had signed. Jayne couldn't recall ever having met a better lawman.

He sat up as the cell block door opened. A deputy walked into view, carrying a tray.

"Here ya are, Jayne," Tad Bane said cheerfully. "Sheriff's wife cooked for us today, and sent along a tray for you, to. Fried chicken, biscuits and gravy, and some mashed 'taters. Fine eatin', high on the ole hog today." Jayne almost licked his lips as he accepted the tray.

"Thanks Tad," he told the younger man. "I'm right hungry, too."

"You're _always_ hungry, Jayne," Tad laughed. "Hey, lawyer came around today, askin' if you had a defense attorney. Said he'd read 'bout what happened back yonder. Sheriff told him we'd give you his name happen you wanted to talk to him."

"What is his name?" Jayne asked warily. As far as he knew, no one here would want to help him, considering all he stood accused of.

"Said his name was Wilson. Hiram Wilson, I think it was, from over to Fremont."

"Hiram, huh?" Jayne almost snorted. "Nice fam'ly soundin' name, don't ya think?" Bane frowned for a moment, then his eyes registered the connection.

"Son-of-a. . .you reckon the Sheriff knew that? Mebbe that's why he didn't just let him see ya right off?"

"Dunno," Jayne shrugged, biting into a piece of fried chicken. "He's a smart man, though."

"He don't wanna see ya hung, you know," Tad said softly. "He can read as well as ole Hiram can. Says he woulda done the same thing in yer shoes."

"Mebbe so," Jayne shrugged again. "But like I said, he's a good man, either way. Comes to that, all o' ya's been right good ta me, especially considerin' some o' what I did. Well, alegedly. . .alleded. . .stand accused of," he finished with a frown. Times he missed Moonbrain.

"You ain't done us no wrong," Tad said simply. "And we all know about yer Ma. I can safely say I'd kill anyone laid hands to my ma. Figure that makes me no better'n you." He stood.

"Well, I got ta git. Work to do, and the Sheriff ain't so nice when you're luffin' off."

"He's a good boss, don't take advantage," Jayne told him. "Had me a good boss a whiles back. Didn't always like him. . .well, at least the way he did things. He made some of the damndest, and _dumbest_ choices I ever thought about. But he alus did as he thought was right."

"Don't none of us take advantage," Tad smiled. "But we can't let him know we like him. It'll take away his gruffy, 'I'm a mean ole man' edge. Gotta let him be hisself." Jayne laughed at that, then turned back to his supper.

It was too bad he couldn't have come back and lived here. Seemed the folks in town were a bit nicer than when he had lived here.


	3. Chapter 3

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

_Serenity_ touched down on Kenner with little fanfare. Inara had managed to find them a small cargo to deliver, which gave them more than a paper thin reason for being there. Mal and Zoe set out at once to deliver the small order of dry goods to the General store in Kennerville, the not overly imaginative name for the moon's second largest 'city'. There was only one real populous are on the moon, River had told them. The capital, also called Kenner.

"This place is almost a dust bowl," Zoe remarked as she steered the mule easily along toward their delivery.

"Looks to be in a drought," Mal nodded. "Imagine the land ain't too bad, though, when the water's there. Least wise a man oughta be able ta feed hisself. Wouldn't necessarily be a bad life," he added distantly.

"You're kidding, right? Sir?" Zoe looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I mean, for you. I can't see you bein' happy nowhere but in the black."

"I can't neither," Mal shrugged. "Just sayin'."

"Looks like the place," Mal pointed ahead. Zoe eased the mule along the dusty street, coming to rest in front of 'Shorty's Dry Goods and Sundries'. As they eased from the mule, Mal looked to Zoe.

"Hang here for a minute, let me see this guy. We ain't never been here. Don't want no one stealin' the goodies."

"Sir," Zoe nodded, turning her attention to the street around them. People were coming and going, she noted. The mule, and two strangers drew a bit of attention, but it was passing. Mal and Zoe looked like what they were; freighters delivering a load.

Mal eased into the store, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden absence of sunlight. As he looked around, he could hear what sounded like a friendly argument.

"I still say that man ought not be a hanged fer doin' what any man in this town, hell on this _moon_ woulda done in his shoes."

"Jacob, I know what you're sayin'," a bespectacled man replied wearily. He was short, and balding. "But the fact is, he killed old Sheriff Harper on top o' the others, and that's what most folks is holdin' agi'n 'im."

"That old fraud," 'Jacob' snorted. "You know well as I do Shorty that man was on the take. He mostly kept the peace here in town, but around us he let folks like Bitters an'nem run hawg-wild. Killin' and the like. Just like the Cobb farm."

"Ain't arguin' about Bitters," Shorty agreed. "Was a good bit o' business when the boy put paid on that waste o' skin. Help you, sir?" Shorty noticed Mal for the first time.

"Name's Reynolds," Mal nodded. "Got a shipment o' goods for you."

"Hey! Good deal!" Shorty nodded with enthusiasm. "Been hoping fer that. Glad to see ya!" Shorty pumped Mal's hand.

"Don't let me interrupt the argument," Mal smiled, hoping for a chance to find out more.

"Oh, we ain't really arg'yin," Jacob chuckled. "Just debatin' a bit. Fella showed up a few weeks ago and turned hisself in on a wanted poster. Claimed the reward hisself and used it to set his Ma up rest o' her days in the Care Home. Whole town's been goin' on 'bout it fer weeks now."

"Claimed the reward on his own head?" Mal asked, allowing amusement to show in his voice. "That's a new one on me."

"Ain't it though?" Shorty chuckled. "It's a sordid story at best, and the most o' folks 'round here think he oughta be let go. Worst thing he done was killed the old Sheriff, and I guess you heard us sayin' he wasn't exactly the most upstanding citizen here'bouts."

"Well, you'll have that, time ta time," Mal shrugged. "Why'd he kill tha Sheriff ta start with?"

"Well," Jacob scratched his beard, "some men set on the man's women folk. Well, he was just a boy at the time, to be honest. Man grown enough to see it put to right, though," he added with admiration. "Anyhow, the Sheriff tried to shield some o' them what did to his women, and, well, he maybe hadn't oughta," he shrugged. "Died from it."

"I hear it's catchy like that," Mal shrugged himself. "Man needs to tend to his own knittin', let others do the same."

"Damn right," Jacob growled. "That bunch was scum, and no two ways about it. And that Bitters was the worst o' the bunch, ta my way o' thinking."

"I've heard otherwise," a new voice, cold and aloof, said from the door. Mal's hand dropped to his gun ever so gently, and then he turned.

"Reckon ya hear all sorta things," Jacob shrugged. "I happened ta be here at the time. Was you, stranger?"

"I was," the much younger man nodded. "Hiram Bitters was my uncle," he added. If he expected to see any sort of regret, he was disappointed.

"Well, I reckon I got kin I wouldn't spit on, neither," Jacob replied evenly. Mal took a step back, taking himself out of the two men's wordplay.

"He was a great man," the newcomer said stiffly. "And deserved better than what happened to him."

"No, he deserved about what he got," Jacob smiled, his tone conversational. "Well, seein' as how him bein' staked over an ant hill, covered in honey wasn't really an option at the time."

"You seem to know a great deal about it."

"Reckon ever'one around here knows a good deal 'bout it," Shorty cut in before Jacob could reply to that one. "Was a big dustup when it happened. Let's see. . .if Hiram was your uncle, guess that makes you Mary Ruth's boy? Moved over to Kenner as I recall, after it happened? That'd make you. . .Hiram Wilson, I expect. Knowed yer pa. Was a fair fellow as I recall. How's he gettin' on? And yer Ma?"

"That's correct," Wilson nodded. "I am. My parents are deceased I'm afraid. My mother was never quite the same after her brother was murdered."

"Reckon that's true o' Mrs. Cobb as well," Jacob almost growled. "Seein' her man and son killed in cold blood, and then havin' herself and her daughter set upon by carrion."

"How dare you compare that whore to my mother," Wilson snarled quietly.

"You watch yer mouth, sonny," Jacob almost lunged at the younger man. Shorty caught his arm, held him back.

"Reckon you need to wander along, young Mister Wilson," the store keeper said, his voice frosty. "I won't have a man under this roof callin' Mrs. Cobb anything o' that sort. Same door let ya in will let ya out."

"I. . . ." Wilson started, but Mal had heard enough.

"Reckon you best git," he said softly, fury washing through him. "Man done told you, take a hike. Get to it." Wilson let his gaze settle over Mal.

"I don't believe I know you, sir," he finally said.

"That's right," Mal nodded. "You don't."

Wilson regard Mal for a long moment, then nodded. He eased his way back to the door, then turned abruptly and was gone. Shorty finally released Jacob, and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to his friend.

"What in hell you think you're doin'?" he challenged. "That man's at least ten years younger. And in better shape."

"I can still tend _his_ needin's," Jacob growled. "Little fop." Shorty turned to Mal.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that, Reynolds. Thanks for steppin' in, though. Mighta been a bad scene develop, you hadn't been here."

"Ain't never been one to hear a good woman called a whore." His own conscience twitched at that, thinking on how many times he'd used the word at Inara. _Can't change it now_.

"And she was a fine woman," Shorty nodded. "Woman ain't been herself since all 'at happened. She'll never recover, I'm thinkin'. And that little bastard's 'great man' of an uncle is the primary reason fer it. Well," he shook himself. "You didn't come here fer all that. Let's get you unloaded so's we can settle up."

"Sounds good."

"Well, that was different," Mal said as he and Zoe eased back into the mule. Zoe started up, and they eased through town, looking around.

"Seems like the townfolk, for the most part anyways, don't care for the idea o' Jayne hangin' anymore than we do," Zoe commented. Mal looked at her.

"'We'," he asked, eyes lifting in amusement. "I was under the impression that you came along for my benefit more than any interest in helpin' Jayne." Zoe shifted uncomfortably under his look.

"Man pulled me out from under reavers," she said simply. "And he ain't, from the sound of it, did anything here I wouldn't have. Ain't like Canton."

"No, not so much," Mal agreed. "I'm of a mind we should. . ." Mal broke off as Jacob waved him down. Zoe pulled in to the side.

"Reckon you'd be Mal Reynolds," Jacob said without pause. "Jayne-boy worked fer you for a time, as I recall."

"Jayne-boy?" Mal couldn't help the look of genuine amusement that fell across his face.

"Nick name," Jacob smiled slightly. "One you might'nt oughta use, 'cept at a distance, I might tell ya. I'm Jacob Merrin. Jayne's my cousin. My ma and his is sisters."

"You were with him when he lit Bitters' place afire," Mal replied, more a statement than a question. Jacob smiled ever so slightly.

"See Jayne-boy's told you a bit," he nodded. "Only I wasn't just with him. I lit the fire."

"Might be you an' me should talk, Jacob," Mal suggested, pointing to the back seat of the mule. "Someplace private, where we can discuss 'Jayne-boy's' present di-lemma."

"Was thinkin' that myself," Jacob grinned, then hopped into the mule.

"Back to the ship, Zo'."

"And so, that's how she lies," Jacob finished, leaning back slightly. He and the crew of _Serenity_ were gathered around the table in the galley for the story.

"I. . ." Simon started, then broke off, looking away. He'd learned a good deal about Jayne in the last few days. Things that were forcing him to re-evaluate the mercenary.

"Reckon that explains his obsession with coin," Kaylee said simply. "Lookin' after his ma all these years."

"Yes," Inara nodded simply. "I'd say it does." Like Simon, Inara found herself examining her own opinion of one Jayne Cobb.

"History lessons all well and good," Mal declared from the head of the table. "But we're here to see about the near future. Jacob, tell us about the sheriff."

"He ain't wantin' to see Jayne hang no more'n I am," Jacob shrugged. "Ain't none o' his men wantin' it, fer that matter. In fact, only person in the whole town that _does_ is our young Mister Wilson, whose a-quant'ance you just made at Shorty's."

"Charmin' fella, I thought," Mal nodded, his voice fairly dripping with sarcasm. "I'd a mind to shoot him right there, tell the truth."

"Better it was one o' ya, than one o' us, I guess," Jacob admitted. "He's got some connections over'n the cap'tal. Might be able ta make it hard fer us 'round abouts."

"And he's the Bitters' man's nephew?" Inara asked.

"Yep," Jacob nodded. "Claims his ma was near on destroyed by what happened to Bitters. Him bein' such an upstandin' man o' society and all."

"Not as bad as what befell Jayne's ma, I'm thinkin'," Zoe growled.

"Not even a tithe," Jacob agreed quietly. The big man had nursed his own feelings of guilt over the years. This brought them to the fore.

"How well you know the sheriff, Jacob?" Mal asked, and idea forming in the back of his mind.

"Toby?" Jacob looked at the captain. "Knowed him fair all my life. Good sort, too. Why come?"

"Thinkin' we could have a talk with him," Mal shrugged. "If'n he don't want Jayne to hang neither, then maybehaps he might be inclined to sorta look away was there a bit o' jailbreakin' to happen. And since we'd take 'Jayne-boy' and skedaddle, there wouldn't be much to be done nor said, oncet it was over."

"Now that ain't a bad idea," Jacob mused, a half grin playing on his face. "Ole Tobe, he ain't liked this from the beginnin'. He's a fair honest man, mind you, so I can't say fer rightly certain he'd be a mind to go along."

"He ain't got to help," Mal laughed. "Just rather him and his didn't get in tha way."

"We need to see about Jayne's stuff," Zoe put in. "Specially his guns. He won't wanna leave'em."

"I got all that," Jacob surprised them. "Wanted me ta sell'em, but I ain't. I wasn't wantin' to let him hang, neither. Figured, I could get him out, he'd be wantin' and needin' all his gear and what not."

"Well, I say me, you, Zoe, and River pay us a visit to Sheriff Toby," Mal said, standing. "Albatross, mind you stay shut, while we're there. Just wanna know what you. . .think about the whole thing."

"Of course," River smiled, also rising. Mal turned to Simon and Kaylee, then to Inara.

"Button up the ship, and stay onboard. With all of us out, I'd rather you be safe. We'll be back, soon's we can."


	4. Chapter 4

Revelator Four

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

"You're awful quiet, 'Tross," Mal noted as the four ambled along the sidewalk toward the Sheriff's office.

"I have nothing of import to say, Captain," River smiled up at him. "Simply absorbing my surroundings."

"Well, let's not get so absorbed we don't see trouble comin'," Mal ordered.

"No threats within my range of senses," River said automatically. "Few thoughts of any kind are directed at us, in fact."

"What are the thoughts directed at?" Mal inquired.

"Day to day things," River shrugged. "Payment of debts and bills, increasing income, providing for family. No different than your usual worries." Mal nodded.

"Folks are much the same all over, I guess," he mused.

"Indeed," River replied. "What do you plan to do, Captain Daddy? About Man-called-Jayne-boy?" She added, impishly.

"I'm orderin' you _not_ to call him Jayne-boy, for starters," Mal replied. "Ever. No sense in pokin' the bear."

"Very well," she continued to smile. "We shall concentrate on extricating Jayne-boy from his current dilemma, then." At Mal's glare she added; "You did not say I couldn't _refer_ to him that way, merely not to _call_ him Jayne-boy. I have not disobeyed your orders." _Yet_, she didn't add.

"Not _yet_, you mean," Mal eyed the young woman at his side. She looked shocked for a second at Mal's seemingly reading _her_ mind, but recovered quickly.

"The plan?" she asked, more to cover than anything else.

"Ain't rightly sure, as yet," Mal shrugged. "Depends on the sheriff, and his attitude toward this whole thing. Happens he won't get in our way, then we'll just stage a jail break, take Jayne-bo. . .uh, _Jayne_, and skedaddle outta here like our pants was on fire."

"Prefer to keep clothes intact, where possible," River informed him seriously.

"That's for the best," Mal nodded.

"Ya'll wait here, and I'll see is Toby about," Jacob said as they neared the office in question. "Happen he ain't over-kind on the idea, ain't no need o' him gettin' a look at ya's."

"Good idea," Zoe nodded, easing into the shade of the building, and by doing so taking herself from view of most places along the street. Mal and River joined her.

"Just talk to him, mind," Mal ordered. "Ain't no need o' givin' 'im more'n needful, just in case."

"I think I get the idea," Jacob grinned. "Anyways, I ain't aimin' to ask 'im in his own office. Thought I'd get 'im ta walk a ways, see how amenable he was to lettin' Jayne-boy slip away, quiet like. Happens he is in favor, then I'll bring'im this way, and you can have your say."

"Fine plan," Mal nodded.

"Much better than many of yours," River nodded agreement, her face a mask of seriousness. Zoe managed to turn her laugh into a cough, drawing Mal's look her way.

"_Et tu_? Zoe?"

"Where'd you learn that, sir?" Zoe asked, eyes alight with mischief.

"I read it," Mal said proudly.

"Where?" River pressed, laughter in her eyes.

"Don't recall, exactly," Mal admitted, "but that ain't 'portant at the moment. Jacob, take off." The man grinned, nodded, and headed up the street.

"'Spect you know where it came from," Mal said.

"I heard it somewhere," River shrugged, managing not to grin. Zoe again had a coughing spell.

"Something you wanna tell me, Zoe?" Mal demanded, almost pouting.

"Not a thing sir," Zoe shook her head. "Just all this dust, making me cough."

"Uh-huh," Mal eyed her suspiciously.

"So, you think the sheriff will just hand Jayne-Boy over to us? Zoe asked, amusement in her voice.

"I think it best that we all forget that nick name," Mal said sternly. "Jayne ain't hap to react with kindness to them as use it, 'ccordin' ta Jacob. I'd as soon not have no more trouble than we normally got. _Dong ma?"_

"Me? Cause trouble, sir?" Zoe feigned a look of innocence. "Why I would _never_. . . ."

"Bad influence on the _nizi_, Zoe," Mal cut in.

"I am no longer a girl, Captain," River said with mock severity, arms crossing beneath her breasts. "I am a grown woman, and grow tired of saying it."

"Then stop sayin' it," Mal shrugged. "You ain't but a slip, yet, River, in spite o' all you done did, and can yet do. Meanwhile, let's all be forgettin' 'bout that 'Jayne-boy' business, can we?"

"I will consider it, if you will refrain from referring to me as 'the _nizi_'," River sulked. Mal shook his head in defeat.

"Hiya Toby," Jacob said easily as he entered the office of the Sheriff. Toby Nelson looked up, then smiled.

"Hiya Jake," he greeted in return. "You here ta see Jayne?"

"Not at the moment, no," Jacob shook his head. "Like to talk to you, in fact. Private like, you take my meanin'," he added, his head indicating the door.

"Well, I got nothin' pressin'," Toby nodded amiably. "What say we head over to Steiger's? Get us a cold one."

"I like your thinkin', Toby, I surely do," Jacob's face split into a grin. The two men exited the office and started down the street.

"How's Jayne-boy?" Jacob asked.

"He's fair all right, considerin'," Toby shrugged. "Seems set with what's ta happen."

"Hadn't oughta be that way," Jacob lamented.

"I agree," Toby nodded. "Can't say that public like, o' course, but it's how I feel. Thing is, Jake, I can't see no ways for him ta get out o' this."

"Reckon if'n there was a way, you'd take it?" Jacob asked. Toby looked at Jacob from the corner of his eyes.

"What's on that mind o' your'n?" he demanded.

"Nothin' at tha moment," Jacob shrugged. "Just tryin' ta keep mah kinfolk from swingin', that's all."

"Well, can't fault a man fer that," Toby agreed. "And yeah, 'tween you an' me, was there a way I could stop it, I would. Thing is, there just ain't no way."

"Reckon there might be, though," Jacob smiled. "What was ta happen if, say, you and your boys had ta go runnin' outta town, quick like. On an e-mergency, like?"

"Such as?" Toby eyed his friend carefully.

"Oh, I dunno," Jacob shrugged. "Say a report of a bunch shootin' somewheres. Like to be a war on or somethin'. Man couldn't go out there 'thout no help, could he?"

"Well. . .no," Toby replied slowly. "Reckon it wouldn't be safe."

"Reckon you might need all yer men with ya?" Jacob asked, his face a mask of innocence. "I mean, just in case, and all?" Toby almost smiled, but caught himself.

"Reckon I might at that," he nodded. "Couldn't even afford to leave anyone in the jail, somethin' like that was to happen. Course, we ain't never had nothin' o' that sort 'round here."

"Never have," Jacob nodded his agreement. "You and yours do a mighty fine job o' takin' care of us, Toby."

"Why thank you, Jacob," Toby smiled in spite of himself. The two men walked on a moment, in silence.

"Say, I just thought o' somethin'," Jacob said as they reached Steiger's saloon. "What would happen to that money Jayne-boy paid to keep his ma up, was he ta up and escape an' all. He wouldn't o' course, but just as a matter o' cu-riosity like."

"That money was paid for his capture," Toby said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Ain't nothin' in the reward 'bout him bein' hung, nor even tried, comes to that. Reckon that money'd be havin' to stay where it was."

"How 'bout that?" Jacob smiled. "C'mon, Tobe, first one's on me."

"Now this, I have to see," Toby murmured. "Jacob Merrin buyin' a round."

"Hey now, I ain't said nothin' 'bout a round," Jacob protested. "Just me and you, that's all."

"For you, that's a round."

"So. . .all we gots ta do is create a great ole big distraction, fer 'nuff outta town that Tobe and his boy's can't make it back in time to prevent a jail break. I mean, was there ta _be_ a jail break. Which o' course, no such fine upstandin' city-zen such as myself could ever be a party to o' course."

"Of, of course," Zoe snorted. "I see where Jayne-boy get's it now. It's inherited."

"Jayne-boy?" Inara, Kaylee and Simon said in a chorus.

"_Ai-ya_, I _told _you not to let on about that!" Mal groaned.

"Sorry, sir," Zoe said, not sounding, or looking, the least bit sorry.

"Jayne-boy," Simon was almost grinning at that, and Inara and Kaylee couldn't help smiling.

"I'm _orderin'_ ya'll ta forget about that!" Mal told them firmly. "I ain't havin' Jayne tear you limb from limb Simon, and was you ta say that to him, I just can't guarantee he won't."

"Man's a point, Doc," Jacob nodded. "He ain't never liked the name. Which o' course is why we all used it," he added, laughing.

"Well, Jayne ain't got much sense o' humor o' late, and I'm thinkin' that nick-name won't tickle what little he has left," Mal pointed out. "So let's all just forget about the Jayne-boy business."

"I don't know that I can forget, Cap'n," Kaylee giggled. "I mean. . ._Jayne-boy_?" The others all fell into laughing again. Mal chuckled along with them for a minute. Hell, it _was_ funny. Finally he knocked on the table.

"All right, we all done had our fun, so let's get to the plannin', here." The others slowly settled down, and the meeting turned more serious.

"So what's this distraction you got in mind, Jacob?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I was thinkin' was a fella or two ta get out shootin' a bit, really workin' the targets about and all, then some poor citizen might up and call the law, tellin'em there's a new range war happenin'. The sheriff, as is his sworn duty, would high-tail it out to this supposed violence, where he'd just find a few ol' boys shootin' and havin' a time. He'd realize it was just a misunderstandin', and head on back to town."

"That sounds remarkably simple," Simon spoke first. "And almost fool proof. I like it."

"I see a few problems," Zoe said. "First off, who is it you aim to be havin' such a big ole time? Can't be you, that's too obvious."

"True," Jacob smiled. "Fact is, I aim to ride out there with the sheriff, havin' just been there, and offerin' my assistance."

"Okay," Zoe nodded in approval. "Then who?"

"Oh we got cousins all about here, ma'am," Jacob smiled broadly. "All I gotta do is invite'em over, supply the booze and the ammo, and the fun's all on."

"You got the coin to do all that?" Mal asked.

"Might have a few odd and end gold nuggets here and there," Jacob winked slyly. "I imagine I can pay fer it." He sobered then. "And I reckon I owe it ta Aunt Mags, anyway. I was one 'o the. . . ."

"Reckon ain't no need o' goin' inta that," Mal cut him off quietly. "You want to do it to square the deal, then I'd say this does it. You can lay it aside, move on." Jacob looked at Mal for a moment, then nodded in appreciation.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a plan. We'll just wait in town until the sheriff and his posse head out with their tails alite, then waltz over to the hoose-gow, grab Jayne-b. . .err, Jayne, and be outta the system afore they get back ta town. Any questions?"

"What is our back-up plan?" River asked.

"Back-up plan?" Mal frowned.

"Yes, back-up plan," Simon nodded. "You know, for that time when your plan comes unraveled at the seems, and the bottom drops out."

"Times I wonder do we need a doc and a pilot all that much," Mal muttered as the others laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Revelator Five

Author owns no rights what-so-ever to Firefly, nor the universe in which it lives. He writes solely for his own amusement. It's okay not to sue him.

"Tob. . .uh, Sheriff, we got trouble!" Tad Bane ran up to where Toby was talking to several townsfolk.

"Get hold o' yerself, boy," Toby said calmly. "What in blazes are you so het up over?"

"Big lot o' trouble out west o' town," Bane said hurriedly. "Old missus Peterman called, allows it sounds like a war being fought south o' her farm."

"What?" Toby was taken aback. "What did she say?"

"Powerful lotta shootin', south o' her farm," Tad repeated. "Said it sounded like a right good size battle bein' fought. She's worried it's some kinda bandit outfit."

"There ain't no bandits 'round here," Jacob scoffed. "Why there ain't even been. . . ."

"Just tellin' what was said," Bane said, almost crossly.

"Reckon we'd best go see about it, then," Toby frowned, giving Jacob a glance. The taller man had a look on innocence that just didn't fit him. "Reckon you oughta come along, Jacob," he added.

"Huh?" Jacob started.

"Ain't that I don't trust you," Toby grinned. "But I can't leave a man in the jail at the moment, and I don't want you fallin' prey to temptation, tryin' to break your cousin outta my jail." Jacob tried to look stricken.

"Now Toby, you got no call to think. . . ."

"I'm sure I'm wrongin' ya, Jacob, but to be safe, you're comin' along." Toby's voice was firm, and at least a dozen townsmen were standing there when he said it. Most were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine," Jacob growled. "See do you get my vote, next election."

"I'll just have to chance it," Toby shrugged. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, Toby, Jacob, Bane and three other men were headed out of town on two mules. Simon and Kaylee, having been shopping at the General Store, took their purchases and stepped outside.

"It's on," Simon said simply into the comm unit hidden in his vest. Their part in the plan finished, the two headed for _Serenity._

"Okay, here we go," Mal nodded to River and Zoe. "Let's not get shot, and try not to shoot nobody. In and out, easy peasy." River smiled slightly, while Zoe grinned, gunning the mule to life. In a cloud of dust, they were off.

Unaware that anything was happening anywhere, Jayne reclined on his bunk, humming along with a song playing over the jail's intercom. He really couldn't complain with how he'd been treated, he thought. He had been well fed, and had even been helping out in the jail on occasion, working when there were deputies inside to watch him.

He rose as he heard the heavy door to the cell block open.

"Hey Tad, that you?" he called, getting to his feet. "I'm right hungry, so I hope you brought me some lunch!"

"I didn't being you lunch," Hiram Bitters told him, walking around the corner. "I did bring you something, however." He pulled a revolver from under his jacket.

"Well, well," Jayne almost smirked. "I shoulda figured you'd show up sooner or later. You're 'bout as worthless as that uncle o' yers they named ya after, I see."

"My uncle did a great thing, bringing law to this town," Bitters seethed. "Putting trash like you out of business."

"Yer uncle was a lying, murderin', rapin' _skunk_," Jayne countered calmly. "And I see the apple ain't fell far from the tree. Tell me somethin', Hiram. You really believe that line o' yers, or is just somethin' ta make ya feel better 'bout ya family tree?"

"Scum like you are the reason my family was ruined," Bitters grated, his anger getting the better of him. "Killed my uncle, and ruined my mother's life."

"'Spect that's better'n what your uncle did fer my ma," Jayne growled back. "Him bein' such a fine citizen and what not. Go ahead, ya cowardly _huandan_. Pull the trigger. You couldn't do it no other kinda way, now could ya?" Bitters leaned forward a bit.

"I could take you," he snarled.

"Not on yer best day," Jayne scoffed. "You wouldn't even try, was we out in the open, and me armed. Well," Jayne paused. "You might, I guess, if my back was to ya."

Bitters was raising his pistol, eyes glowing with hatred, when Jayne heard a loud cracking sound. Bitters melted to the floor, leaving River Tam standing calmly behind him. A baseball bat in her hands.

"What in the hell are you doin' here?" Jayne yelled.

"You're welcome, Jayne-boy," River smirked, producing the keys to Jayne's cell.

"_Who told you that!_" Jayne almost screeched. "I'll kill'em!"

"Now, now," River chided, tossing the keys down near Bitters' hand. "This will work out rather well," she murmured. "Captain Daddy will be pleased." She looked up at the unmoving merc.

"Jayne-boy, we do not have all day," she said, her foot tapping the floor with impatience. "The mule is waiting, with the meter running. Time to go."

"I can't," Jayne had started for the door, but stopped. "My ma, she. . . ."

"The money is safe, Jayne," River told him, smiling slightly. "Your dedication to your maternal parent is noteworthy, and admirable. The money was a reward for your capture, nothing more. Since Mister Bitters," she nodded to the still unconscious form on the floor, "tried to get even outside of the law, and you overpowered him, the reward money is safe. Now, we _have to go_. Time is of the essence."

"Are you sure? River?" Jayne wanted to believe. "I mean really sure?"

"Cousin Jacob checked himself with the Sheriff," River assured him. "He did not, of course, mention why he wanted to know. The Sheriff is _not_ part of the plan. Now we really must leave. _Now_."

Jayne nodded and flew through the door.

"My gear. . . ."

"Is aboard the ship," River assured him, pushing him as much as she could toward the side exit of the building. "Jacob brought everything this morning, including your girls. Now get out the door and let's go!"

Jayne didn't waste any more time. He plowed through the door, to see Zoe and Mal waiting.

"'bout damn time," Mal grumbled. "What in gorram blazes took so long?"

"Jayne-boy had unresolved issues," River told him, climbing in behind Jayne.

"I wanna know who told you that. . ." Jayne started.

"We ain't got time for that right now!" Mal wanted to shout. "We got to hi-tail it outta here afore the Sheriff gets back!"

Toby and his men, along with Jacob, got back to town within an hour of Jayne departing. Jacob was still playing the riled up voter.

". . .and then, after all that, it ain't nothin' but a few fellas havin' a time down near the river!"

"Jacob, shut up!" Toby finally growled. "I'll by ya a couple beers later, and make it up to ya."

"Take more'n a couple," Jacob grumbled, but settled down, none-the-less. The men trooped into the jail. Bane stopped short after a few steps.

"I locked that before I came to get you," he said, indicating the open door leading to the cells.

"Jacob, you stay here, and I mean _right_ here," Toby growled, pulling his gun. The two men eased forward, while the others spread out to cover them.

"What the hell?" Toby exclaimed after looking into the area.

Hiram Bitters was just coming around. Toby looked at the gun on the floor, then to the keys nearby, and was angry in a second.

"Mister Bitters, what were you doin' in here?" he demanded, kicking the man's gun over to Bane, who picked it up and stored it in his belt.

"What?" Bitters looked up, confused.

"He's took a blow to the head, looks like," Bane nodded. "Speck o' blood here on back o' his head, boss."

"Get him up," Toby ordered two of his men. As they entered, he realized that Jayne's cell was open.

"Bitters, did you open this door?"

"What? No, I didn't. . .someone hit me!" he mumbled as the two deputies got him to his feet.

"Bitters, you allowed a condemned man to get free," Toby said quietly, his voice angry. "I'm arrestin' you for that, and for comin' in here armed, and unescorted in the first place. Lock his ass up," he told his men.

"But, I was going to. . . ." Bitters started, then stopped short, his senses coming back.

"Goin' ta what?" Toby growled. "Kill a man locked in a cell?"

"I have nothing to say," Bitters said sullenly. "I'll have my day in court."

"You can damn sure bet on that!" Toby snarled. He walked back to where Jacob was sitting in the Sheriff's chair.

"Get your ass outta my chair!" Toby screeched.

"You owe me a few beers," Jacob said airily.

"Have to wait," Toby waved him away. "Gotta organize a man-hunt fer that cousin o' yers."

"What?" Jacob's jaw dropped open. "How did he. . . ."

"Seems Mister Hiram Bitters paid Jayne a visit whilst we was out," Toby explained. "And managed to let Jayne loose, instead o' killin', as was I'm sure his intent."

"Bitters?" Jacob looked shocked.

"Get outta here and lemme look like I'm doin' my job," Toby growled. "And Jake? Tell 'im not to come back. Hear?"

Well out into the black, the crew of _Serenity_ gathered about the galley table. Jayne looked at all of them.

"Thanks," he said to the crew. "I. . .I, well. Just thanks. I owe ya all."

"Yes, you do," Mal nodded. "You owe us not to go off doin' some'at stupid like this again, and leave us wonderin' what become o' ya's."

"Hey, now," Jayne began.

"He's right, Jayne," Zoe cut him off. "You shoulda told us what was what. We'd have helped any way we could." Jayne dropped his head, nodding.

"I just. . .wasn't right, askin' all o' ya to help fix a mess I made my own self," he shrugged. "Done lost enough, had enough on yer plate as it was."

"We would still have helped, Jayne," Inara said softly.

"I know," he replied after a minute. "Just. . .I didn't wanna put it off on ya."

"We are a family, Jayne-boy," River said primly. "We will always help you." Jayne's face reddened at that.

"_Who told you that you little moon-brained freak!"_ He lunged at her, only to have River to evade him, laughing, and run away, with Jayne in hot pursuit.

"The Man-they-call Jayne..._.BOY_!" River sang as she ran.

"_Come back here you little she-devil_!"

"And so things are back to normal," Mal sighed, shaking his head as the chase grew distant.


End file.
